


The Dead Do Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dead Man's Party - Freeform, F/F, F/M, HHN, Islands Of Adventure, Lots of blood lol, M/M, Marvel Island, Six Flags Great Adventure, six flags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Johnathan and Colt went missing, Dr. Fright's ghouls suspect that Ghoulmaster had something to do with their disappearance. However, the group does not known once the search begins, their master will no longer be his normal, truthful self. He will be a monster. Now only the ghouls and the Icons of Horror will be the only ones who are capable of stopping two powerful leaders. Or will they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Do Dance

_Do you believe.. In anything particular? Luck? New worlds? The afterlife? I do if I say so myself. It isn’t very difficult to believe in things, though it is hard to prove that those things are indeed real. Am I correct? The afterlife is the most unbelievable place to think of. It leads to death and maybe reincarnation if humans are lucky enough. But does that mean you’ll be the lucky one? No. Why do the mortals of planet Earth disagree with the idea that we all live within the grips of the afterlife, slowly becoming younger than becoming older. How does that work? You would assume that us spirits would grow older over the years, but our ages go down rather than creating us old. When we would be alive, we would be old. In the afterlife, it all changes until you’re comfortable with the state that you’re in. It’s simple. My name is Derek, the king of the 5th Generation. And when I say 5th Generation, I mean I was the 5th prince of Fright Fest. The prince of the ghosts, the ghouls, the freaks, the voodoos, everything!.. However, there’s a couple things that I do not rule. You know, it wouldn’t be fair right? To not rule your own life, unable to rule what you already have? Well, that is me so far… Everything combined is ruled by the king of ghosts; Ghoulmaster. And so far... Our life is brilliant!.._    

     Johnathan, a total psychopathic ghoul that probably has no specific way of saying “Hello!,” walked down the gravel path that passed right by the gigantic Ferris wheel. It was 7 o’clock-- the AM side-- and there were no people, or humans, in the park at that time except for the employees and ride managers. Though, letting the ghouls or ghosts roam on their own was a good idea but when Johnathan is set loose, all chaos breaks out. It could start from a tiny kiddies ride setting aflame and then to Kingda’s tracks going ballistic. _Yup, that’s John._ The others left him to go out on his own, even his old pal Rob. His dear partner that he loved and cherished with all his heart. Feeling something like that made him feel like he didn’t even have a heart at all. As John passed the white Ferris wheel, he could spot a familiar ghoul turn his attention towards him. Ignoring it was the only option since his lingering insanity started to take over him again. _Don’t call my name, don’t call my name. You’re gonna trigger it. Stop it._

              “Hey Johnny!” The voice from the left called out to the crazy ghoul, making him clench his fists tightly. He knew for certain who it was and that made him more annoyed. His friend could easily attract his “other side” and then half of the park could be torn to pieces. _I hate you all_.. Johnathan’s head perked up for a moment; dark brown hair started to fizzle in the gentle winds. _Wait.. Did he just call me-.. He called me Johnny didn’t he? Oh, he’s in for a beating, like what the hell!_

           “How you doing?” The male yelled from the ferris wheel again and Johnathan finally gave up, letting out a sigh of defeat. The ghoul turned on his heels and glared at the other ghoul that had been assigned to handle the Ferris wheel for a while. Grey and darker dust sprawled on his moon, white hands and face, a few silver tools scattered across the platform, and his black hair all messed up from exhaustion.

                 “Oh, I’m doing perfect,..Colt.” Johnathan replied nastily. Once he did, he pointed his finger at the other. “And for you, you nearly set off my crazy, idiotic side! Thanks!” He groaned, turned forward like he was before and made his way down the same path to Movie Town. Colt stared for a moment, gently dropping the dirty wrench down to the white platform before he patted the the side of the thick bar. “Hey, hold up!” He halted John in his tracks and he skipped down the stairs, immediately running to his ghoul friend. Colt knew that his pal would have needed some cheering up and besides the fact that all of his friends abandoned him so he could head back to the stage.

      Johnathan’s head perked up and he turned back to see Colt chasing up to him. He let his curious expression turn into an unpleased frown and he turned back around, ready to get passed the sign of Movie Town. “Oh don’t be like that John..” Colt murmured and walked at the same speed as the other ghoul was. “What’s bothering you, huh? Did Amanda leave you for someone else?.. Did you lose a bone? Maybe I could help you dig it up!” Colt said cheerfully, holding back a snicker when John gave him that “Seriously?” look.

                “Okay listen.” Johnathan interrupted, shooting himself around just in time to stop Colt from bumping into him. He nudged him back a little. “Listen here, little creep.”

                “Boogeyman.”

                “Whatever!” Johnathan yelled in annoyance, throwing his shirt tails in the air. “I don’t care what you are! A creeper, a boogeyman, a fricken little shih tzu! The only thing I care of right now is for you to listen to me! Got it?” He pointed one of his shirt tails at Colt’s chest and the ghoul in front of him only nodded in agreement. “Good. Now first, I’m done with Amanda. She’s a witch for Christ sake-- I’m not being turned into that same black cat that got ran over at the end! Jeesh!” Colt pressed his lips together and tried desperately to stop himself from sputtering into little giggles. He knew that John would probably smack him over and over again with his shirt tails, although that would make it even funnier. “Are you even listening to me?” Colt flinched and felt a shiver go down his spine. He focused on John again and frantically nodded, grinning at him in the process. Johnathan rolled his plasma colored eyes and went on to talking to the ghoul again.

                “Secondly, why the hell would I have a bone with me? I’m not one of those dogs that drools for a bone and then a minute later I’m passed out on the ground from the desire of having fun.” He informed Colt before glancing down to pick up one of his shirt tails in his hand again, striking it at the presence in front of him. “And so for you, I could easily do you a favor instead of handing out a _delectable, bloody bone._ Maybe hand you to the _Wasteland Freaks_ and they could escort you to their flesh-eating plant, Zumas? He adores the last scraps of bones!”

                “How do you-”

                “Or Queen Maria? All of her silly little servants are cannibals to the naked eye and you could be their treat!” Johnathan said as a smirk started to form onto his lips. “Some of them told me that ghoul doesn’t taste so bad.”

                “Okay, John, that’s enough-”

      John put a finger to Colt’s lips and flicked his tongue, just like the crazy side of him would do. _Wait, the crazy side?.. Oh shit_.

                “What if I just brought you to to Voodoos? Their nest isn’t that far from our feet. And besides..” Johnathan got a little closer, closing the necessary space between them. “Mezuraz would love some new bones to match his body. And another chew toy.” Colt, at this moment, wasn’t feeling too comfortable around him. Johnathan being this close, reminding him of the murderous incidents, and his sanity floating away at the same time. That _wasn’t_ good. He knew that getting this interactive with him would have caused serious consequences or insanity breaking loose. Johnathan was part _Asylum Freak_  and knowing that his sane side usually controlled him now was a good sign. It was since 2014 when the crazy ghoul finally got his sanity under control and he didn’t have to be held hostage by Dr. Fright any longer.

     The insane ghoul started to groan in slight pain and he stumbled back a little, dropping both of his shirt tails out of his grip. Instead, he wrapped both of his arms tightly around his stomach and whimpered once the pain got worse. His eyes were still open, however his irises weren’t that usual color of light blue. They were red, a deep, shade of _red_. “Oh no.. N-No.. Um John? John!” Colt cried out and he gently put both of his hands on Johnathan’s shoulders, thinking he could contain his friend. He really wished he didn’t try that at all. Once contact was made with the insane ghoul, he snarled and roughly shoved Colt’s hands off of the fabric that covered his pale skin.

               “Don’t touch me!” He screamed at him, unable to hold back his laughter a few seconds after. “Y-You think that I need someone to keep me away from humanity? So I don’t hurt, kill, or destroy? Well too bad Mr. Weiss cause it just started with me! Me I tell ya!” Johnathan stopped to let out another giggle. “And.. A-And there’s nothing you can do about it!” At that moment, Johnathan was--thankfully--interrupted by a clash of thunder and a couple streaks of cerulean lightning that zipped across the darkening, peach-colored sky. The thunder came again but more distant as if this “storm” was moving extra quick. Colt swallowed hard and leaned his head up to see the now-dark sky and the bright lightning still cracking open the atmosphere. It wasn’t average for a storm to pass through during the day it was and there were no signs of even the slightest showers clouding through on the radar. Then, there was a deep, raspy voice that came from the dark, swirling puffy clouds. It was everywhere actually. Not just one particular spot and once it came in, both Colt and Johnathan stepped back in alarm.

              “Johnathan Teeling..” The voice began. “What did I tell you about losing yourself?”

              “Losing myse-what are you talking about? I didn’t lose a thing!” Johnathan replied back with an impolite tone. Then his eyes shot back open; blue irises back in place. “I.. Me was gonna-I mean I was gonna, you know. I accidentally interacted! You know what I mean!” He started to stutter nervously, running his bony fingers through his tangled, dark hair. “I-I’m not.. I.” Colt turned his head a little to look at John. He wasn’t sure if he was faking this situation or he really was nervous as hell. Not to mention if John wasn’t all pale and ghostly, he would have witnessed sweat dripping from the poor ghoul’s forehead. However, Colt knew exactly who the unseen speaker was. Someone who was partially dangerous to the human skin, someone who was an expert of mutation, someone who desired darkness to live since he was a little child.

      The ghoul flickered his minty eyes back to the suspicious clouds and shadows, finally deciding to speak his own perspective. “ _Vous révélera._ ” Colt spoke firmly, bringing his hands together near his chest. A noticeable darkness darted into another direction, presumably feeling attacked. He couldn't help John's sane side but he could stop this darkness from hurting him even more. “ _Montrez-moi la lumière._ ”

             “What..? How do you know that spell?!”

             “ _Pas besoin d'un bouclier. Nul besoin d'une lutte._ ” He continued. The invisible presence growled in irritation and flew in another direction, wanting to escape his own domain. Colt knew it was for the best though and he needed to bring this spirit down to see if he was right. If he had the right guess all along. _Come on just give up already.. It’s hard to get the words right!_ Colt thought.

            “Shut your mouth, puny ghoul! I was here for Teeling!”

     Colt shook his head and clenched his fists, nearly tearing the fragile, green fabric of his vest. “ _Une fois dans une journée et puis dans un mois.. Vous allez me montrer qui est sous! Qui est vraiment un must!_ ”      Someone pressed their hand against Colt’s right shoulder and viciously dug their nails through the fabric and into his cold flesh. Ambush. It was Ghoulmaster! _Great.._ Colt sent out a growl of discomfort and spun around, sending the claws out of his wounded skin. He kicked back the opponent and he did it again, only for his ankle to be grasped in a tight embrace. _You’ve got to be kidding_. The other one, instead of twisting the ghoul’s ankle, forcefully threw Colt to the ground and pounced on top in order to hold him down. Colt already expected it to be one of Ghoulmaster’s loyal servants: sapphire-like skin with some deeper textures to it, a fire design of red circling around their sockets, and bright green irises to haunt you in the night. Yes, those were the ghosts. Deadly and barely have a care for anyone; even the girls are like that!

           “Get off.” Colt said, no emotion present in his voice.

           “Negative.”

     The ghoul underneath him rose his underbrow, scanning all the details on the ghost's appearance. “Vincent?”

            “Unless you want my claws to dig through your precious, emerald gem and into your unbeating heart, I suggest you shut up.”

            “There he is.” Colt said as a teasing smile. “I knew that side of you would have taken over you by now, eh? Maybe just lower it down a little? I could help that with a few fists to the head.” Vincent nodded annoyingly and mockingly smiled back at Colt.

            “I think it’s the other way around.” Before Colt had the ability to reply to the his wolfish friend, Vincent yanked him back up to his feet and turned him around so he had his chest to his back. “What do we do with them, sir?” _We_? Colt took a small glance to the left so see Mr. Dynasty holding Johnathan in the same position Vincent was. “Sir?”

     The dark clouds started to split open, revealing bits of the peachy sky and the beautiful white clouds that devoured the sky. Sadly, the perfect sight was covered once again by the spirit floating downward towards the four and the clouds piling up again into complete darkness. “I’m not certainly sure..” Ghoulmaster whispered softly, his black platform boots hitting the gravel ground. Colt already knew he was fooling around. He was similar to the God of trickery, Loki, but more vicious and intense. This was just the beginning of a soft side. “Maybe do what Johnathan said..? Zumas would be the best bet. A slow and painful death is surely the brilliance of it all.” The left huffed.

           “We’re going back to Dr. Fright, sir. I won’t allow any killing concoctions of yours to be meeting us today.. Nor my friends.” Colt replied politely, staring back into Ghoulmaster’s icy eyes. “I don’t think Dr. Fright will have a problem sending you back to Maniacal Forests. It wasn’t pleasing there, was it?” Ghoulmaster gazed at Colt’s bodily form for a moment and then nodded, his black bangs showing a little shine to them. He brought his arm up and moved to brush them to the side.

           “You’re right.” He didn’t pace or turn into a talking fit for once. _Wow_. “It wasn’t pleasing there. I just didn’t deserve it either..” He looked back at Colt and furrowed his brow. “It seems like Dr. Fright messed with your mind a little, hm? I could fix that.. Fix all that you’ve known, fix it all up like I was supposed to. I was supposed to rule and everything until… Until it all went downhill.”

           “It was meant to go downhill Ghoulmaster! You knew it would happen from the start but you chose to do nothing.. Nothing!” Ghoulmaster glared at Colt again, starting to feel intrigued by this new argument. “Dr. Fight is the prince here and you’re the king. It’s hard to feel it… But.. But Derek was the originally prince of Fright Fest. And you were never around him, or us! Near nobody, you never existed!”

           “You’re point is?” Ghoulmaster replied, raising his left eyebrow.

           “My point is that it was your fault.. Your mistake. Your mistake for the ghost’s deaths, your mistakes for Derek’s loss, your mistake for this ambush! No matter how many times you deny it and how many times you try to convince us that it wasn’t you, it will always be the Ghoul King to blame.. You…” Colt paused in mid sentence and looked down to the hundreds of pebbles that were already scattered in the gravelly surface. Hundreds. Thousands. “It’s like one in a thousand.. And you’re that one person who is the victim of a horrific moment in history. A horrific moment of how the Люблю вор was released..”

     Ghoulmaster was back at it. Pacing and pacing. He may have thought of an excuse already but Colt did have a fair point. He was the cause for almost everything. Everything in Fright Fest history and it had to stop. Then, he halted in his tracks and moved his head the slightest of ever, his pupils now on Colt again. _The Люблю вор, that’s it_. He could release it once again and bring disaster in Great Adventure like he always wished. It had been a desire, though he had forgotten of it moons ago.

           “The Люблю вор? Heh..” Ghoulmaster chuckled and looked up into the sky, forcing the dark clouds to fade away into the atmosphere. “My god, I haven’t heard that name in so long.. So long... And maybe it was a good thing that I’ve forgotten.. Right?” Ghoulmaster looked back down to Colt and spotted him shivering in fear. He smirked thoughtfully and walked towards him, hitting away Vincent’s hands. He brought his own hand to grip Colt’s neck and bring him closer to his presence. “Listen here Colt Weiss.. Right now is no joke, I assure you… But now, it is your fault of this crime.. Your fault of the _Люблю вор_!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit cliche, I know. But trust me, I'll try and make it more interesting as chapters go.
> 
> It's not all about Six Flags and Horror Nights. HHN has some characters in there that are very popular nowadays like Rick Grimes and Beetlejuice. So I guess I'll put that in the fandom lol


End file.
